


Prompt: running

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running was the best chance they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: running

**Author's Note:**

> Another Carnival of Squee prompt.

"Crap. Crap. Crap." Jack turned and grabbed Carter's arm. "Run!" Carter took off immediately, not bothering to ask for an explanation. Some habits were hard to break and sometimes that fact came in very handy. Jack cringed at the unacceptable amount of noise they were making. Their gear was cheap and didn't really fit all that well. The weapons were long, poorly balanced and Jack had zero faith in their accuracy.

Running was the best chance they had. Once they regrouped, they could set up an ambush and maybe get some good, close-range shots. The ground was smooth, well-worn, and relatively free of trip hazards, and they made good progress. They started out together, but Carter was fast and Jack found himself following her lead before long. She headed for a dense clump of vegetation and went to ground.

Jack dove in behind her and tried to get his breathing under control. It had been a long time since he'd been chased. They were both silent, cautiously peeking through branches to see if they'd been followed. Jack let his watch count off two full minutes before risking conversation. "I think we lost them."

Carter looked over at him, eyes large behind her safety goggles. "Me too," she said. "We should double-back and get to the top of that ridge."

She was right, of course. Carter was a great tactician. Jack found her irresistibly sexy when she talked military tactics and he told her as much.

"I don't think I've found a subject that doesn't make you think of sex," she said.

She was right about that too. Carter could read the dictionary and he'd find it hot. That wasn't just speculation on his part. She'd actually read the dictionary once. And he’d liked it. He was starting to wish they were someplace else. Someplace where they could be naked. He told her that too.

Carter checked her watch. "Well, we only have thirty more minutes. I think you'll make it."

Jack leaned in to kiss her and maybe convince her to surrender so they could leave faster. Their glasses bumped, keeping him from getting one last kiss in before the sound of weapons fire broke out behind their position.

They tried to turn around but the stupidly long barrels of their guns got caught in the branches. "Fuck," was all Carter had time to yell before getting hit in the back.

Jack rolled to his side just in time to catch a shot in the chest. He looked down at the bright blue splatter. Teal'c. Teal'c always picked the blue paint.

Carter crawled over to his side while they waited for the rest of the team to show up for the gloating. "Well," she said. "At least now we can leave early."


End file.
